The secrets within
by SmithEva
Summary: Sarafine lived in Mirkwood for some time now, but suddenly the king reqests her to acompany his son to a council to Rivendell. And with the fellowship forming and the quest for Middle Earth begining the walls she built to forget her past are slowly crumbling down. Will there be anyone able to keep her on her feet and prevent her from facing her biggest nightmare... Herself?
1. Prologue

I woke to the sound of knocking on my door. Rubbing my eyes I called for the person to enter. In came a blue eyed elf with a warm smile spread across his face. As he looked at me he noticed I was still in bed and shot me an apologetic glance before he started to speak.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Sarafine..." he was about to continue, but I put my hand up stopping him from apologizing any further.

"Please, if you haden't , who knows how long I would've stayed asleep!" I reassured him and the smile was back on his face which only caused me to smile as well. "Now what do you need Legolas?" I asked him calmly.

"My father wishes to speak to the two of us." He explained making me wonder what could he want to talk about at this time?

"I'll be there shortly, just let me get dressed." she told him and he nodded before walking out of my room and leaving me alone once again. Getting out of bed I walked over to my closed and looked at myself in the mirror which stood beside it. My dark red hair was falling freely over my shoulders in small waves whilst my piercing green eyes stared back at me. I never was fond of them, for they reminded me too much of my mother. I might have been a small girl, only eight years old, when I last saw her, but I remember everything perfectly. However I pushed those painful thoughts back as I decided that keeping the king of Mirkwood waiting isn't the best of an idea. Opening the doors of the closet I picked out the first thing that I could and noticed it was a green dress. Taking off my white night gown I slipped the dress on as well as a pair of brown leather boots. The dress framed my body perfectly as it clung to my torso and then spread out at my waist. It's colour made my eyes pop even more than they usually do, which I decided to ignore as I reached for a comb and brushed my hair making myself look presentable. Realising that is as best as it could get I walked out of my chambers and made my way thowards the throne room where I supposed Legolas and the king would be. Seeing me coming the guards quickly opened the door letting me enter as I smiled gratefully at them. I saw kinf Thandruil sitting on his throne and talking to Legolas in a hushed tone. Just than he realised I was there and I bowed in respect.

"Please, Sarafine, stand for I have grave matters to discuss with the two of you." He spoke and I obeyed as Legolas joined me by my side. "Lord Elrond has summoned a council which is to meet in Rivendell in a five days time. He requested I atend, but I cannot leave Mirkwood at the moment." he explained and than turned to look at his son. "That is why you, my son, will have to go in my name."

"I would be honoured father!" Legolas agreed and the king smiled shortly, but soon I spoke up.

"My lord, if I may speak my mind..." I asked for promision which he gave me with a nodd. "I do not understand what my part is in these events?" I asked with a confused frown on my face.

""Sarafine, you are one of our bravest and strongest worriors, and also my sons friend. There is no one I would trust more to acompany him on his journey and help protect him durring it." he explained making me nodd finally understanding. "But only if you wish, I can easily find someone else..." he quickly added though he himself knew that even if he didn't give me this offer I would've gone with Legolas. After all I always did.

"Of course my lord, I would be delighted to do so." I spoke and he nodded. For a second i noticed a look of relief pass through his grey eyes. Which was a uncommon emotion to see on king Thandruils face. But I knew not to mention it.

"Well than you two better get ready, because you leave in the afternoon!" he stated and we were soon dismissed.

"Why do you think a council was summoned?" I asked Legolas as we were now walking down the halls of the palace with guards passing us and bowing to their prince. However as I asked this question a dark look appeared on his face making me slightly worried of what the reason is, or even if I wanted to know of it before I faced it.

"My father, he told me of the reason..." he spoke making me a bit confused.

"Well tell me than, how horrible can it be?" I asked him trying to lift the mood that fell upon him. With a desperte sigh he spoke again.

"Sarafine... They have found the Ruling ring!" he told me and I froze in my spot causing him to turn around to look at my horrified face. I didn't know it could be this horribe. His eyes filled with sympathy as I spoke after a few long lasting seconds.

"Are... Are you sure?" I stammered causing him to walk over to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he looked down into my eyes.

"Do not worry for that is why we are being summoned to Rivendell, to find a way to destroy the ring once and for all time." he spoke, but that didn't make me feel any better. Though I did not want him to worry to much about me. "And you can always back out as my father had said before..." he added making me smile slightly.

"And who will keep you out of trouble if I do so?" I asked him teasingly causing him to chuckle and believe my sudden mood change. While on the outside I looked somwhat happy inside I was screaming in terror.

"Well than I suggest you get ready, we leave in a few hours..." he stated with a smile before starting to walk away leaving me standing there for a few more moments before I rushed to my room in a panicked haze. This could not be good in any way, and all of Middle Earth knows it, not just me!


	2. Chapter 1

_I found myself sitting on a big black thron with a smirk playing at my lips. The scene changed to nine people kneeling before me with sorrow in their eyes, some even refused to look at me. Looking at their faces I only recognised the one of a blonde elf. However as I saw him there beaten and wounded I felt no symapthy, for any of them. Though one man, he looked at me with the most hurt expression I've ever seen, but somehow his heartbreak brought me pleasure. Not caring I looked at the four hobbits of the group, but one cought my eye and also the object that lightly hung around his neck calling out to me. Standing up I walked over to him with their eyes all following my every move. His blue eyes pleadingly looked into mine as I kneeled down in front of him._

_"Please remember Sarafine..." he begged me making me scoff as I didn't know what he was speaking of. I only snached the chain of his neck in a quick move and stood back up moving thowards my throne. A blonde gondorian man who wasn't far from the darkhaired hobbit trashed around causing one of the Uruk-hai to grab his shoulders restraining him from doing anything else. Looking into his eyes, I saw sorrow switching into hate and betrayal which only made me smile even more. They looked so pathetic right now, but I knew their misseries would soon be ended..._

_"Dispose of them!" I shortly odered and the Uruks grabbed the prisoners leading them away from me and out of the room. But just as they were going to lead out a man with dark hair his grey eyes not moving to the floor I heard him whisper a short I love you._

I awoke with a gasp, covered in cold sweat. Worriedly I quickly looked over at Legolas and gave out a sigh of relief as I saw him sleeping calmly. Sighing I got out of my sleeping bag and walked out of our tent. Looking around the woods surrounding us I felt the cold wind slightly move my hair around my face. Looking over at the tree our horses were tied to I walked to them lightly petting their noses as I thought about my dream. My heart wouldn't stop beating wildly as I thought of the people in it. I knew what had happened to me perfectly well, but I couldn't get their faces out of my head. And one man in practicular. Sighing I concluded it was only a dream. Saurons way of messing with my head or something and I ignored it.

"Sarafine?" I head Legolas call out my name as he walked out of the tent making me turn around to look at him and his eyes which scanned through our small campsite in search for me. But as his eyes fell on me they flashed with relief. "Are you alright?" he asked me concerned and walked over to stand in front of me this time.

"I'm fine, Legolas! I'm sorry if I woke you though..." I apologized and he gave me a ressuring smile.

"You didn't..." he stated and added. "But if you do not plan on sleeping anymore, we should move on." he suggested and I nodded my head walking back into our small tent. I started to pick up the thigs we brought and was soon done with it since we hadn't brought much. After all, everything we need we can easily get in Rivednell, so we only took our weapons and sleeping bags since it is a slightly long journey from Mirkwood to the house of Elrond. Once we were ready we mounted our horses and got back on the narrow path just outside of the woods in which we hid for safety durring the night. We weren't far from our destination and if we continued at this pace, we would surely make it to Rivendell by the afternoon. And even though it is still dark we were able to travel thanks to Legolas' perfect eyesight. After a few hours of riding in silence, not wanting to atract attention, we were suddenly startled by a loud screeching sound coming from a close distance.

"Wraiths..." I mumbled worriedly knowing what would happen if they cought us.

"Hurry!" Legolas exclaimed and we made our horses hurry up as we started to run as fast as the wind. However, unlike Legolas, I didn't dare looking back to check how many wraiths were actually following us. By the sound of it, four at least. Side by side, the two of us quickly made our way down the path and were lucky as we came a across a river which we quickly passed turning around to look at what the Wraiths would do next. I knew that water was one of the things they were most afraid of and I was proven right as they suddenly came to a stop just by the side of the river not daring to go any further. I gave out a sight of relief as they moved back and took cover in the trees. Looking over at Legolas I smiled knowing we got out of this one as we started to move again. Looking at the bright side, at least this chase brought us a little bit closer to Rivendell than going slowly on our horses. In another few hours we were able to see the city in the far distance as the rising sun shone on it.

"Come on, as soon as we get there, the better..." Legolas spoke and made his horse start walking again after a short admiration of the beauty of Rivedell. But I couldn't... We obviously didn't share the same thoughts on that matter. For as long as I remember I've tried avoiding anything related to Sauron or Mordor and now I was going to decide the fate of one of his most prised possesions. Noticing I wasn't moving Legolas turned his horse to look at me.

"Sarafine?" he asked with a knowing sound in his voice. He didn't even have to ask me what was wrong to know at this moment.

"What if I can't control myself Legolas?" I asked him not moving my eyes from the golden city, worry obvious in my own voice.

"Then I will be there to stop you!" he told me before adding. "But I know that you most defenately won't be able to control it if you don't believe in yourself!" he reassured me with a smile and I nodded knowing he was right, as always actually. However that ring could be two things for me. My salvation, or my doom... And Legolas knew this better than anyone. I was gratefull he was with me, because if it weren't for him I would've given up a long time ago.

"All I have to do is believe..." I mumbled to myslef more than him as we started to move again. And soon enough we passed through the gates of Rivedell. I haven't been here for some time now, but I remember how my life was. Unlike at most places, I was happy and felt like I belonged here. And that only made me worry more. I didn't want the people I carred about to suffer because of the people that might come looking for me. So that is why I left. I still made time to visit, but ever since I met Legolas, which is a tale for another time, my visits became more rare. So as we dismounted our horses and gave the reigns to an elf which had promised to find them space in the stables, we made our way thowards the golden palace admiering our surroundings. No matter how many times I have been here, this place never siezes to amaze me. A guard walked up to us making me snap out of my thoughts as he spoke.

"Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you!" he stated and motioned for us to follow him which we obeyed as he lead us through the palace and to a big room. In the middle I noticed a firmiliar figure standing there as he turned to look at us.

"Sarafine, Legolas, it's a pleasure to see you..." he said with a warm smile as he looked from me to my companion and we smiled back. "I trust your journey was pleasant?"

"We've incountered a few Ring Wraiths along the way, but luckly managed to escape..." Legolas stated looking over at me for a moment before returning his gaze upon Lord Elrond. He nodded and then started to speak again.

"Well your rooms have been prepared for you and you can stay for as long as you'd like!" he explained as he lead us out of the room and down the wide halls. "The council is tomorrow and I hope that both of you will join us?" he asked with a curious glance sent my way. I smiled warmly at him as I started to answer the question.

"We are my lord, after all that is the reason we're here."

"Well while you're here you can say hello to some old friends as well..." he smiled as he came to a stop in front of a set of double doors. "Sarafine these will be your chambers and Legolas yours are just across the hall." he instructed. "I hope you like your stay and if you need anything, please just tell me!" he added before begining to walk away but I called out stopping him midway.

"Do you by any chance know where Arwen is?" I asked with a smile on my face as one appeared on his as well.

"In her room my dear..." he answered and than walked away leaving me standing there with Legolas. Turning to look at him I gave him an apologetic smile and he chuckled knowing where I was going with it.

"Go, I can take care of myself!" he reassured me making me giggle as I started walking away.

"I will talk to you later!" I called over my shoulder. I rounded a corner and walked to the room which I knew was Arwens. After all I knew this palace like the palm of my own hand...


	3. Chapter 2

Legolas and I sat side by side, with me deviding the elves from the dwarves. As I looked around the circle, which consiseted of men, elves, dwarves and a hobbit whos face I remember as light as day. I recognised all of the people from my dream. Though three hobbits were missing. I don't understand how I could've seen any of them in my dream if I haven't met them before it. However my worried were cut short as Lord Elrond started to speak, standing up and looking from face to face.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old... You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor! Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it... You will unite or you will fall, every race is bound to this one fate, this one doom." As he finished explaining he turned his head to look at the small hobbit, who sat beside Gandalf the grey. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo..." The hobbit obeyed making his way to the stone in the centre of our circle and there he sat down the ring. In its golden hoop I could slightly see the writing in it written in the Black speach of Mordor as it silently called to me. But I resisted its temptation as suddenly the silence was broken as a Gondorian man spoke.

"It's a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces pf Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" he spoke to the council as I tried not to roll my eyes at his noncence.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can!" I spoke causing for him to send a glare my way. He was about to say something else, but was beaten to it by a man who sat across of me.

"The ring answers to Sauron and Sauron alone, it has no other master!" he confirmed my statement in an attempt to help before the man could say anything in his favour of having the ring for Gondor.

"And what would a woman and a ranger know of this matter?" the man asked as he glared between me and the grey eyes man from my dream.

"This is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." Legolas suddenly spoke standing up quickly in our defence.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" The blonde asked in disableef with shock written all over his face. At least now I could match a name to the face. Though I have heard of him, from Arwen which only made me more confused and conflicted about my dream.

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor..." Legolas finished stating the obvious.

"Havo dad, Legolas..." (Sit down, Legolas...) Aragorn spoke in elvish rising his hand to clam my friend as he obeyed and sat back down his eyes meeting mine as I looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king!" The man spoke before he as well sat back in his seat and the council continued.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it!" Gandalf broke the silence and turned to look at Lord Elrond as the elf started speaking again.

"You have but one choice... The ring must be destroyed!" Lord Elrond stated making it clear to everyone in this circle.

"Then what are we waiting for?" a dwarf quickly stood up grabbing his axe and rushing over to the ring as he brought down his weapon on it. The axe shattered with a defening sound as the Great eye flashed in my mind causing me to wince. A little bit to my right I noticed Frodo doing the same thing. I felt bad for the small hobbit having to bare this burden.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses. It must be taken deep into Mordorand cast back to the fiery chasm from whence it came! One of you must do this..." he adressed every person of the council and I had to hold back a scoff. All these people, who untill just a few minutes ago have been looking at the ring with greed in their eyes as they looked at the ring, were not to scared to say they would take it. Now those eyes held fear...

"One does not simply walk into Mordor..." the blonde man spoke again. "It's black gates are guearded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful! This a barren waistland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly..." He exclaimed telling what everyone else already knew. Beside me Logolas stood up again, getting irritated by this man very quickly for someone who had so much patience.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?! The ring must be destroyed!" he exclaimed causing Gimli, the dwarf, to stand up angrily.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" he mockingly asked Legolas.

"And what if we fail, what when Sauron takes what is his?" The man asked making me shudder at the thought of it.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli yelled, ignoring what the man had said. With that a fight had started with only a few keeping out of the arguing. Even though eventually, Gandalf too joined in but I couldn't hear what he haid said through all the voices mixing together. Now only Frodo, Aragorn and I still sat in our seats. But after a few more long moments of figting Frodo stood up.

"I will take it!" he exclaimed though nobody seemed to hear him, so he tried again this time catching their attention as all of them shut up and turned to look at him. "I will take the ring to Mordor... Though I do not know the way!" he finished now that everyone was hearing him. I noticed Gandalf walk past me as he spoke to the hobbit.

"I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bare..." he reassured and I saw a flash of relief fill the hobbits eyes.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will... You have my sword!" Aragorn spoke as he walked over kneeling in front of Frodo now who gratefully smiled at him.

"And my bow!" Legolas, yet again, stood up and joined the three.

"And my axe!" Gimli stated standing. Surprisingly his axe now ley shattered all over the floor in pieces. Maybe he has a spare?

"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council than Gondor shall see it done!" the blonde joined them. Without actually thinking about it, I knew I was doing the right thing as I stood up and spoke.

"As long as my life allows me, I will help you on this journey Frodo..." I walked to stand beside Aragorn as he smiled at me which I returned. But my smile was short lived though...

"What can a woman do to help on a dangerous quest?" the man asked with spite in his eyes, making it pretty obvious he didn't like me at all.

"I would not test her patience if I were you Boromir..." Legolas warned him though he didn't take him seriously as he asked again.

"I do not think women should be allowed in war, who here can prove me wrong? Who can prove she can be of help?" and he didn't trust me as well.

"She is going with you for I believe she could be of help in more ways than just one, if you don't like it Boromir you can always pull back..." Lord Elrond spoke, a slight threat obvious in his voice as it made Boromir stop asking questions. However something told me he wasn't done just yet. Lord Elrond was about to continue, but was stopped from it as a voice came out of the bushes.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" a hobbit ran over to Frodo's side and I noticed it was one of those from my dream. He took a determinied stance making Lord Elronds eyes glint with amusement as I smiled at them as well.

"Indeed, it is hardly possible to seperate you two! Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" the elf spoke making the hobbit shrink down a bit.

"Wait! We're comming too!" and another two hobbits run our of their hiding spots behind two stone pillars. Though this time Lord Elrond looked slightly shocked. And so was I, how come none of the elves at least didn't notice them standing there, for it wasn't the best hiding place. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" one of them added as they took a stand by Frodo's other side.

"Anyway you will need people of intelligence on this sort of quest... mission... thing!" the other added making me chuckle at him.

"Well that rules you out Pippin!" his friend stated mockinlgly.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be called the fellowship of the ring!" he exclaimed and I looked at my new companions realising something I had not untill now. They were all people from the dream. So it can't mean it was just Sauron trying to toil with me... All of it can happen!

"Great! So where are we going?!" Pippin asked making me sigh. What the hell have we all gotten ourselves into?!


End file.
